Diam dan nikmati saja pestanya!
by Thayuri
Summary: Kagura dan ketiga rekan seperjuangannya membuat rencana supaya Okita Sougo mendapatkan kesialan pada hari kelahirannya, bukan hanya kesialan, Sougo juga mendapatkan hal manis tak terduga/"GYAAAAAA?"/"Mana ada nyamuk yang terusir karena makanan anjing mu itu, Hijikata-san."/"Khusus hari ini aku baik kepada mu, kuso gaki."/special for Sougo's belated b'day!Oneshot!skip2year!OKIKAGU!


Di sebuah ruangan tertutup dan tersembunyi, terdapat empat orang yang sedang berkumpul, saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Keempatnya mempunyai bentuk dan warna rambut yang tidak biasa, diantaranya, gadis berambut jingga yang mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan model twintail, pria bujang lapuk dengan rambut keriting beruban, manusia setengah mayones yang mempunyai bentuk poni V idiot.

Oh, jangan lupakan Kacamata bermanusia yang sudah ter- _upgrade_ versi 0.2 dimana kacamata bulukan sekarang sudah menjadi kacamata berkelas—

Shinpachi mengambil kertas narasi dari tanganku, "TEME! NARASI TAK BERGUNA APA ITU!? LAGIPULA KENAPA KALIAN SELALU SAJA MENGANGGAP KACAMATA ITU AKU!?" omelnya, sambil melempar kertas-kertas ku yang berharga.

Kagura menatap Shinpachi datar.

Hijikata menatap Shinpachi tanpa ekspresi.

Gintoki mengupil dengan nikmat, tidak memperdulikan keadaan. Lelaki ubanan bujang lapuk kuadrat itu mengorek hidungnya menggunakan jari keligking, setelah mendapatkan galiannya, Gintoki membentuknya menjadi bulat-bulat, kemudian melemparnya asal, setelah itu menghembus jari kelingkingnya seolah-olah baru saja mengeluarkan peluru dari dalam pistol.

Mata ikan matinya melirik Shinpachi yang tengah dilanda rasa kesal, "Oi, Shinpachi. Kertas-kertas yang kau buang itu ceritanya, lho. Kau bisa saja dinistakan oleh pengarang fanfic ini." Jelas Gintoki, tidak peduli dengan nasib rekan Yorozuya nya.

Kagura melipat kedua tangannya, "itu benar," gadis berusia 16 tahun itu mengambil segelas teh yang tersaji diatas meja, "seharusnya kau terima nasib saja, aru. Walaupun dua tahun sudah lewat, identitas dirimu tidak akan berubah, kacamata tetaplah kacamata! Benarkan, Toushi?"

"Benar, tunggu—SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL TOUSHI?!"

"MAAFKAN AKU, AUTHOR-SAN! Berbaik hati lah kepada Shinpachi yang sudah tampan ini!"

Hijikata mengusap wajahnya, kemudian menatap lelah _trio_ Yorozuya yang tidak pernah benar, walaupun dua tahun sudah terlewatkan begitu saja.

Hijikata mengambil segelas kopi, pria itu memberikan banyak mayones diatasnya, "Kembali ke masalah utama, jadi rencana ini, …?" dengan _sok_ keren, Hijikata meminum kopi nya dengan tatapan tajam yang terpancar dari matanya.

Malas menanggapi pose _sok iya_ dari Hijikata, Kagura hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan.

Biar _fast_ gitu.

Shinpachi menghela napasnya, "Ini semua ide mu," lelaki itu menatap Kagura yang hanya diam sembari mengemut _sukonbu_ , "Kagura-chan."

.

 **Diam dan nikmati saja pestanya!**

ATHAYPRI © 2018

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki, minjem karakternya y om.

 _T for teenager of course. Underage? Don't you dare, kids._

 _A lil bit OOC, harap maklum._

 _Special for Sougo's b'day_

.

Sudah dua hari Sougo—yang kemarin sok sok menjadi mafia dan sekarang sudah kembali menjadi kapten devisi 1 Shinsengumi—duduk sendirian diatas bangku taman jalan Kabuki, sendirian.

Seorang pangeran Sadist sendirian, kasihan sekali.

Sougo mendongak, menatap langit biru dengan bosan. Biasanya, saat dia berpatroli, secara tidak sengaja lelaki dengan surai coklat pasir itu bertemu dengan anggota termuda Yorozuya. Karena gadis itu, setidaknya Sougo mempunyai kegiatan melepas bosan.

Tentu saja kegiatannya berkelahi hingga properti kota hancur.

Dan sekarang, ntah kenapa rasanya aneh begitu tidak menemui Kagura walau hanya sehari.

Baru saja Sougo meluruskan pandangannya, kepalanya udah tertimpuk bola. Lemparannya terlalu kencang sampai-sampai Sougo mengaduh pelan lantaran sakit. Pria sadis itu menutup matanya setengah, tangan kanannya mengelus kepalanya.

"Sialan," umpat Sougo, pelan. Badannya yang tegap, sedikit menunduk supaya bisa mengenali benda yang baru saja terlempar ke arahnya, yang sekarang benda itu tergeletak begitu saja diatas permukaan tanah. Perlahan, Sougo membuka penuh matanya, manik crimsone nya terbelalak kaget, sekaligus panik.

Pasalnya, benda yang kini terjatuh dihadapannya, adalah bom dengan sumbu yang tersulut api.

Sougo kalang kabut, baru kali ini ia gagal mempertahankan image sadis nan _cool_ -nya.

Lelaki itu dengan cepat berdiri tegak, mempersiapkan kakinya untuk menendang benda yang sudah tersulut api itu. Padahal tinggal dikit lagi, kaki panjangnya menendang bom itu.

Sayang sekali, bom itu meledak begitu saja.

Refleks, Sougo menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan muka dan menutup matanya.

BOOM! SYUUUUUR

Sougo terdiam, membuka matanya dan kemudian mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Tubuhnya masih utuh, hanya saja seragamnya tampak kotor karena lumpur.

Dan sialnya lagi, mukanya ikut terkena cipratan lumpur.

"Are!? Shinpachi! Kau salah melempar bom, seharusnya bom tepung!"

"Bukannya kau yang melempar bom itu, Gin-san!?"

Telinga Sougo bergerak-gerak seperti telinga kelinci, lelaki itu menyeringai, melakukan gerakan patah-patah pada lehernya untuk melihat kebelakang.

Dibalik semak-semak itu, … tampaknya Sougo mengenal suara kedua orang yang bersembunyi dibelakangnya. Belum lagi dua kepala berwarna putih dan hitam tampak kontras dibandingkan dengan warna hijau semak-semak.

"Shinpachi!? Kau berani memutar balikkan fakta?!"

"Justru kau yang memutar balikkan fakta, keriting ubanan!"

Sougo mempertahankan seringaian sadisnya, lelaki itu berjalan pelan menuju semak-semak, tangan kanannya sudah bersiap memegang ganggang pedang yang tersarung di pinggang kirinya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil keriting ubanan!? Tak akan ku gaji kau bulan ini!"

"Memangnya kapan kau pernah menggaji kami!? _Kusane tenpa!_ "

"aku menggaji kalian dengan memberi kalian makan—tunggu, Patsuan kau lihat Souchirou-kun?"

Sougo berjongkok, memasang wajah horror, lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada dua orang bodoh yang tengah berdebat tidak penting didepannya, "Namaku Sougo, Danna," ujarnya sambil memamerkan cengiran khas, seperti seorang psikopat.

Shinpachi mengangguk membenarkan, "Ya, betul! Namanya Sougo—eh!?"

Shinpachi dan Gintoki saling berhadapan, dengan gemetaran keduanya menoleh dengan gerakan pelan ke belakang.

"Yo!" sapa Sougo, masih setia dengan senyum malaikat pencabut nyawanya.

"GYAAAAAA!?"

[]

Setelah memberikan sedikit pelajaran kepada Gintoki dan Shinpachi, Sougo kembali ke markas Shinsengumi dengan langkah gontai. Dengan tubuh penuh lumpur tentunya. Begitu Sougo telah sampai di dekat kamarnya, pandangan pemuda itu menggelap.

Sougo melihat Hijikata—yang dibantu Yamazaki—tengah menumpahkan mayones didepan pintu kamarnya.

Sadar akan tingkahnya yang ketahuan oleh Sougo, dengan wajah tanpa dosa Hijikata menoleh dan mengangkat salah satu tangannya, "Yo!" sapanya, "aku hanya membantu untuk mengurangi nyamuk dari dalam kamar mu, Sougo," penjelasan Hijikata membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di kepala cokelat pasirnya.

"Mana ada nyamuk yang terusir karena makanan anjing mu itu, Hijikata-san." Sougo berujar datar tanpa emosi. Lelaki itu mengambil _bazooka_ yang berada di pojokan lorong. Hijikata menatap Yamazaki garang, "kenapa kau tidak sembunyikan _bazooka_ sialan itu, Jimmyzaki!?"

Belum sempat Yamazaki menjawab pertanyaan dan memprotes salah pelafalan nama kepada wakil komandan, Sougo sudah mengarahkan _bazooka_ -nya ke arah keduanya.

Sougo kembali menyeringai, "Mati kau, Hiji _baka_!"

 _DUARR!_

"Okita- _taichou!_ Aku hanya mengikuti perintah _fukuchou!_ "

Hijikata yang sudah berambut afro menatap kesal kesal Yamazaki yang kini menggenakan kacamata hitam sebagai pelengkap rambut afronya.

" _Teme!_ Dari mana kau dapat kacamata hitam, _konoyarou!?_ "

Mendengar penuturan Yamazaki, Sougo lagi-lagi menatap Hijikata dengan pandangan jijik, setelah itu menembakinya dengan _bazooka_ kesayangannya.

 _DUARRR!_

"GYAAAAAA! _TAICHOU_ KENAPA AKU JUGA KENA!?"

[]

Tidak terasa hari sudah malam.

Sougo kesal setengah mati, ada apa dengan hari ini?

Lelaki itu menghela napas, kembali mengingat perbuatan Hijikata yang membuatnya lagi-lagi kesal.

Bagaimana tidak, begitu Sougo masuk, lantai kamarnya sudah terpenuhi dengan mayones yang sengaja diaplikasikan dengan menggunakan kuas untuk mengecat tembok.

Padahal, rencananya, begitu ia memasuki barak Shinsengumi, lelaki itu sudah merencanakan untuk mandi dan tidur. semua rencana emasnya gagal karena Hi _die_ kata sialan itu.

Maaf om, tadi Sougo yang nulis.

Badan penuh lumpur, kaki penuh mayones, terimakasih kepada orang-orang yang terlibat.

Dengan terpaksa, Sougo berjalan menuju rumahnya yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat kerjanya. Karena jarak inilah yang membuat Sougo lebih betah tinggal didalam markas.

Sougo sampai didepan pagar, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Pasalnya, lelaki itu melihat jejeran tahi ke arah rumahnya, seperti halnya penunjuk arah.

Sougo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, memilih untuk tidak begitu memikirkan masalah tahi, lagipula tahi itu bisa saja milik binatang liar yang sudah tidak tahan untuk buang air.

Tidak memusingkan hal itu, Sougo memasuki rumahnya tanpa perasaan curiga. Lelaki itu memasuki kamar mandi, satu persatu pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya, ia lepaskan. Tubuh atletis Sougo terpampang jelas. Lelaki itu memasuki _bath tub_ yang sudah terisi penuh dengan air hangat, kemudia berendam didalamnya.

Setelah selesai, Sougo langsung saja memasuki kamarnya dan memakai baju.

Perut lelaki itu berbunyi, tanda lapar. Sudah sejak sore ia belum makan. Sougo melangkahkan kakinya dengan terseret-seret menuju dapur. Baru kali ini ia merasa lelah, padahal biasanya ia berkelahi dengan gadis China dari Yorozuya, lelaki itu tidak pernah merasakan lelah.

Apa mungkin sebuah efek?

Sougo menggelengkan kepalanya, lagipula efek apa?

Sougo memencet saklar lampu ruang tengah, perasaan selalu ada orang yang menjaga rumahnya agar lampu tetap hidup pada malam hari. Lagipula kenapa pula ada lilin yang menyala diatas meja?

Begitu cahaya lampu ruang tengah hidup, Sougo terdiam. Pasalnya ada kue utuh dengan lilin diatasnya yang berada diatas meja. Lelaki itu melirik ke seluruh arah ruangan, tidak ada yang spesial seperti balon-balon atau kertas segitiga bersambung yang bertuliskan _Happy Birthday_ atau semacamnya.

Kembali Sougo melihat Kue diatas meja, lelaki itu mengernyitkan dahinya _, Siapa yang ulang tahun?!_ Tanya Sougo dalam hati.

Kagura, tiba-tiba saja muncul, gadis itu keluar dari bawah kolong meja yang yang terdapat kue diatasnya, dengan cara memutar—atau menggelinding seperti bola—tubuhnya. Gadis itu tidak menyunggingkan senyum, namun menatap Sougo dengan binar bahagia. Kemudian gadis dengan model rambut _twintail_ itu merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas seolah-olah berteriak _taraarara!_ Kepada Sougo.

Sougo menatap Kagura datar walau sebenarnya bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum. Lelaki itu berdehem, sekaligus menetralisir degup jantungnya yang _sedikit_ tidak beraturan.

"Kau kenapa, China?" tanya Sougo datar. Sadar akan tingkah memalukannya, Kagura, gadis itu menurunkan kedua tangannya dengan cepat, wajahnya memerah malu. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Sougo, "A-Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memberi kejutan, _aru_. Lagipula aku hanya kasihan karena melihat _chihuahua_ seperti mu tidak ada yang bersedia merayakan ulang tahun mu, huh!"

Sougo mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Wah, sekarang kau bertingkah seperti _tsundere_ gagal, China. Hentikan, kau bisa membuatku muntah." Sougo berujar tidak tahu diri, Kagura menggeram, menatap Sougo nyalang, perempatan sudut siku-siku timbul di lehernya. Gadis itu mengambil kue diatas meja dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian berdiri menghampiri Sougo.

Kagura tersenyum seperti psikopat dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, "Khusus hari ini aku baik kepada mu, _kuso gaki_."ujar Kagura dengan nada tertahan lantaran kesal. Kagura menyodorkan kuenya kearah Sougo, "cepat tiup lilinnya dengan napas bau mu, sebelum lilinnya meleleh, aru."

Sougo tersenyum miring, menutup matanya dan membuat permohonan. Untuk sedetik Kagura tertegun. Sougo membuka matanya, Kagura dengan cepat kembali menormalkan ekspresinya. Dengan lembut, Sougo meniup lilin-nya hingga apinya padam.

Selesai, Kagura kembali meletakkan kue tersebut ditempatnya tadi. Kagura tersenyum sekilas, "Selamat ulang tahun, bodoh!"

Sougo merasa pendengarannya mendengar suatu hal langka. Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa!?" tanyanya, memastikan kembali jika pendengarannya tidak salah. Kagura hanya tersenyum, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya diikuti dengan ekspresi mengejek, "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya," ujar gadis itu, diikuti dengan meletakkan kembali kue Sougo ke tempat semula, matanya terkunci melihat kue yang begitu menggoda, tanpa dosa, Kagura mendudukkan dirinya menghadap meja kecil ruang tengah milik Sougo, gadis itu mengambil sebagian kecil (atau mungkin besar) kue Sougo dan memakannya.

Perempatan sudut siku-siku muncul menghiasi kepala Sougo, "hey, itu kue ku!" seru Sougo, kesal.

Kagura tidak peduli, ia sibuk menikmati kue itu hingga wajahnya berlepotan dengan krim putih kue tersebut. Sougo menghampiri Kagura dan duduk disampingnya. Buru-buru, Sougo mengambil paksa kue yang sudah ternodai dari Kagura.

Sougo mendengkus, lelaki itu menatap kuenya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan, bagian kue yang dimakan Kagura terlihat berantakan, gadis itu memotong kuenya asal tanpa menggunakan pisau.

"Kau menghancurkan kue ku, China," gumam Sougo lirih. Seperti menahan tangis? Sepertinya, tapi mungkin tidak, lagian mana mungkin seorang sadis yang biasa menyiksa orang tiba-tiba saja menangis hanya karena kue?

Kagura memberikan Sougo cengiran tanpa dosa, gadis itu mengambil pisau dan mulai memotong kue itu hingga menjadi beberapa bagian.

Sougo melihat tingkah Kagura dengan mata memerah, tunggu kau beneran nangis!?

"Waw, seorang sadis menangis? Harusnya aku mengambil ponsel ku untuk merekam wajah mu supaya aku bisa memasukkan nya ke _ige story_ , aru!" bukannya menghibur, Kagura malah senang melihat wajah langka Sougo, yang sedikit _out of character_.

"Berisik, China!" Sougo menyela, lelaki itu mengambil sepotong kue dan memakannya. Sougo menutup matanya, seolah-olah mendalami rasa yang menguar dari dalam kue itu, kemudian membuka matanya, terkejut. Reaksi Sougo membuat Kagura yang memperhatikan gerak gerik lelaki itu sedari tadi, langsung saja tersenyum lebar.

Sougo langsung menoleh ke arah Kagura, "Kau beli dimana kue se-enak ini, China?" tanyanya disertai rasa antusias berlebih, membuat Kagura memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapih.

"Benarkah, rasanya enak?" tanya Kagura, memastikan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sougo mengangguk meng _iya_ kan. Kagura tersenyum makin lebar, kemudian mengangkat dua jari berbentuk _peace_ , "Sayang sekali aku lupa memberikan obat pencuci perut didalamnya."

Sougo mengedipkan matanya, iris _crimsone_ nya melihat Kagura dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hah? Jangan bilang kalau kue ini—"

"Aku yang membuatnya, aru!" potong Kagura, gadis itu mendekati Sougo dengan senyum lebar yang terlihat—uhuk—manis dimata Sougo. tercengang, tentu saja. Sougo berulang kali menatap kue dan Kagura secara bergantian.

"Tanya saja Shinpachi dan Gin-chan jika kau tidak percaya, Sadis! Jangan meremehkanku!"

Sougo terdiam kemudian mengangguk sok paham. Lelaki itu melirik Kagura, dimana dipinggir bibirnya terdapat krim kue yang ia makan tadi. Sougo menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, tangan kanannya memegang pipi Kagura, mengelusnya perlahan membuat Kagura mengerjapkan matanya.

Kagura bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba Sougo malah menipiskan jarak mereka.

"Oi, Kau mau apa?" tanya gadis itu polos. Mendengar pertanyaan polos yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Kagura, Sougo hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum miring. Jempol Sougo mengelap sisa krim yang menempel di pinggir bibir Kagura, kemudian menjilatnya.

Kagura?

Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya lari marathon.

Bayangkan saja jantung Kagura tiba-tiba saja berlari sembari menyanyikan yel-yel pramuka atau paskib.

Kagura terdiam begitu melihat Sougo memiringkan kepalanya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja pusing, drama-drama percintaan yang pernah ia tonton saat berada dibawah umur bersama Gintoki tiba-tiba mencemari pemikiran Kagura.

Manik _Sapphire_ dan _crimsone_ bertemu, saling mengunci sau sama lain, jelas membuat Kagura semakin terpaku. Tanpa sadar Kagura memejamkan matanya, gadis itu tiba-tiba saja merasakan bibirnya menabrak benda kenyal yang bisa ditebak bibir Sougo. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya.

Sougo menciumnya. Okita Sougo, mencium Kagura tepat dibibir, dan cukup lama.

Merasa puas Sougo melepaskan pangutannya, lelaki itu menatap bibir Kagura yang mengerucut lucu serta pipi gadis itu yang memerah padam. Gemas, Sougo kembali mencuri kecupan kecil di bibir Kagura. kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum begitu melihat Kagura membuka permata biru _sapphire_ -nya. Kali ini Sougo mencuri kecupan kecil pada kedua mata Kagura.

"H-hey, hentikan, aru!" pinta Kagura, memelas. Sougo tidak merespon, lelaki itu mencuri kecupan di bibir Kagura, sekali lagi.

 _BLUSH_

Kagura tertawa garing, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan rasanya kepalanya mengeluarkan asap. Sougo terkekeh pelan, tangan besarnya mengelus pelan puncak kepala Kagura dengan lembut.

"A-aku tahu kau menyukai ku, tapi setidaknya jangan langsung c-c-ciu-um, aru."

Manis sekali begitu melihat Kagura yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Aku anggap yang tadi sebagai kado ulang tahun ku, China." Sougo berujar, kelewat santai. Sangat tidak adil begitu melihat Sougo bisa bersikap seperti biasa, sedangkan Kagura mati-matian mencoba menetralkan jantungnya yang seolah-olah ingin melompat keluar dari dalam dadanya.

"lagipula bagus jika kau sudah mengetahui perasaanku, aku tidak akan menyembunyikannya lagi dari mu." Sougo mengusap pipi Kagura lembut, sesekali mencubit pelan pipi Kagura. bibirnya tidak bisa untuk berhenti tersenyum.

Kagura menyangkal, "Jangan salah paham, aru! Hanya hari ini aku peka terhadapmu, _kuso gaki_."

Kali ini tiba-tiba saja Sougo menjentik kening putih mulus Kagura yang berada dibalik poni, "Tidak usah sok tidak peka dan mengelak, China. Mengaku saja kau juga menyukaiku. Akan sangat merepotkan jika semua itu menjadi beban pikiran di otak mu yang kecil ini." Sougo berujar datar sepertinya.

"setidaknya aku cantik seperti ratu!"

"Woof!"

"Lihat! Sadaharu saja setuju!"

Sadaharu? Sougo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu halaman yang tidak begitu jauh dari ruang tengah, lelaki itu tercengan begitu melihat Sadaharu, anjing besar milik gadis China. Sejak kapan Sadaharu berada di rumahnya?

Tersadar sesuatu, Kagura tiba-tiba saja menjentikkan jarinya, "Ah, _gomen,_ Sadis. Jejeran tahi didepan rumah mu itu sebenarnya punya Sadaharu, aru. Itu karena Sadaharu ku sudah tidak tahan untuk buang air."

Untuk kali ini, terpaksa Sougo tersenyum ikhlas, lagi pula ia suda lelah untuk memulai perdebatan. Kagura berdiri, beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Disusul oleh Sougo yang mengantar gadis yang hanya setinggi lehernya itu ke luar, menuju Sadaharu.

"Woof woof!"

"Sabar Sadaharu. Sadis, aku pulang dulu!" Pamit Kagura yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. Baru tiga langkah ia berjalan menjauhi Sougo, tiba-tiba saja Kagura berlari kecil dan sedikit melompat, gadis itu mengecup pelan pipi Sougo singkat. Wajahnya kembali merona, gadis itu berlari dengan cepat menuju Sadaharu, melompat dan akhirnya menaiki Sadaharu.

Sougo terdiam sebentar, salah satu tangannya memegang pipi yang tadi diberi kecupan oleh Kagura.

"China, aku akan menikahi mu begitu kau menginjak ulang tahun mu ke dua puluh tiga tahun!" Seru Sougo tiba-tiba. Kagura yang sibuk dengan Sadaharu menoleh sebentar, "Apa—Sadaharu pelan-pelan, aru!" baru saja Kagura ingin bertanya, Sadaharu sudah berlari membawa Kagura pergi. Sougo hanya tersenyum, baguslah jika Kagura tidak sempat mendengarnya. Lelaki itu memasuki rumahnya dan menutup pintu keluar. Saatnya istirahat.

Setidaknya rencana Kagura berbuah manis, walau hanya pada gadis itu sedangkan tiga orang lainnya malah terkena sial.

[]

 **A/n:** _ASDFGHJKLDJFSKLS—INI KENAPA AKU MALAH BAPER SAMA CERITA SENDIRI /bekap. Btw, … hai kalian semua apa kabar? Ehe. Aku tahu ini telat tapi gapapa, yang penting aku bahagia karena ikut merayakan ultah pangeran Sadist! Yuhuuu~_

 _Oh iya, omong-omong aku berpikir untuk publish fanfic-fanfic ku di wattpad, tapi aku masih mikir-mikir lagi, soalnya ayah ku, … follow akun wp ku, huhuhu. Kan malue_

 _Terimakasih udah enjoy sama cerita ku_ _ku harap kalian memberikanku kritik/saran dan masukan!_

 _Regards,_

 **ATHAYPRI**


End file.
